Stuck in time
by Lunabell Star
Summary: When a young five year old girl appears at Mt. Justice, what will happen? Who is she? Im sorry very bad summary. but plz read. Whoo Hoo! thats right I actually UPLOADED ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first fan fiction! Whoo too! PLZ enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Maria.**

**Stuck in time**

**Gotham City**

**18:14 April 4th**

Nightwing lept from building to building praying that he wouldn't be too late. Joker had kidnapped his little girl. Again. Little Maria hand`t been able to sleep for two weeks after her first encounter with him. Nightwing tried to not think about what the Joker would do to her this time. He was such a bad father, letting a phycopath capture his child not once, but TWICE, and a five year old at that. Nightwing shook his head furiously, 'Don`t think about that now.' he thought. 'What matters is saving your little girl.' If that sicko had hurt her, all heck was going to break loose.

Nightwing had arrived. Unsurprisingly, Batman had come swell. He had been 5 times more protective to Maria than ANY robin. as they approached the steel door of the warehouse where Jokers tracker was beeping, they could hear small crying from within.

**Maria's POV**

'Daddy, where are you?!' I thought. I was crying a river pratically. The monster with green hair came up to me, grinning wickedly. A large knife was in his hand. " Daddy didn't come honey. Times up" he said, raising the knife over his head. "AIEEEEEEE!" I screamed. Suddenly, daddy came crashing through the doors and he had Grandpa! "Daddy!" I cried. Joker's grin became wider than before. "Well well well, if it isn't Batsy and Bird boy!" "Shut Up Joker!" Daddy yelled. I scurried backwards. Knowing daddy would want me to keep clear of the upcoming battle.

**Normal POV**

He. Was. Just. About. To. STAB. Her. 'I`m going to Kill that freak.' Nightwing thought. " Let her go" Batman demanded in a deadly voice. " Heh. now why would i do that?" Joker asked. " She`s such an adorable thing, it would be fun to play with her." Nightwing ran up and punched him in the face. Joker only laughed. Pulling out both of his knives, he lunged at Nightwing. The battle had begun. Kicks, punches and maniacal laughter filled the ware house.

Maria watched in horror. She knew her grandpa and daddy's joe was dangerous but, being only five, she never expected anything bad to happen. Joker had attempted to stab her daddy several times but so far he had avoided them all. Batman did a flying kick at Joker, but he evaded it. ' Im getting too old for this.' Batman thought.

All of a sudden, a huge blue portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Uh oh gotta go." Joker sprinted out the door. The portal widened and Maria started to feel a pull. It was taking her in. "AAIIEEE!" she screamed. Nightwing rushed forward reaching for her hand. "MARIA NO!" "DADDY!" Maria reached out desperately, her blue eyes filled with terror. The portal had her in it`s grasp and she started rising up faster. Then the last thing she saw was her dad`s horrified face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhhh….. Hi guys. Ok look I know I said i would post an update last week but i got really super busy with lab work and labor day so I just couldn't do it. Im very very VERY sorry! D: But heres the second chapter! PLZ enjoy! **

**Hold up! srry but i just wanted to recognize the first two reviewers lets have a big shout out for Karategurl13 and Magmaman2179! Thank you! :D**

**KK NOW on with the story.**

**Mount Justice**

**12:34 April 4th**

"Everyone, I made cookies!" Miss Martian said gleefully. The team had just won their biggest battle yet just a few moths ago. It had been so great. (especially the kissing!) though they still hadn't figured out the missing 16 hours, they were happy. Artemis and Wally were spending more time together. Same with Robin and Zatanna. "Oh SWEET!" Wally yelled as he raced into the kitchen with Artemis behind him. "Yeah, thanks Megan." she said taking a cookie. Rocket took in the smell. "Whoo whee those smell good!" Aqualad entered with Robin and Zatanna. "Thanks Miss M.' Robin said as he took a bite. suddenly an alarm went off. BEEP! BEEP! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! With cookies forgotten, ( How dare they ?!) the team sprang into action.

They raced into the briefing room, expecting some sort of monster but what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. A little girl with mid length black hair lay on the ground. She wore a black T-shirt with a blue bird stretched across her chest and a mid thigh blue skirt. She started to stir. The team stood there, unsure of what to do. "Should we contact the league?" Miss Martian asked quietly. Aqualad shook his head "Let us find out who she is first, she appears to be waking up." the little girl sat up, holding her head. She wasn't facing the team at first so she didn't see them at first. She took in her surroundings then turned to face the team. At first all they did was stare at each other then out of no where the little girl started sobbing. "WWWAAAHHH!" she cried. the team jumped at the sudden noise. Superboy yelled in rage, his super hearing was not being very helpful. Miss Martian quickly went up to the crying child to try to calm her down. "Shhhhh it's okay its okay we won't hurt you!" she exclaimed hurriedly. the little girl stopped wailing and looked up at them, sniffling. "A-aunt M-Megan?" she said her eyes widening. "WHAT?!" the whole team said in unison. "Y-you look like my aunt." the little girl explained. "Who are you?" aqua lad asked. "M-my name is Maria." she answered in a shaking voice. "Where did you come from?" Zatanna asked. "G-Gotham City." Maria said. Then suddenly she stared at Zatanna wide eyed. "Mommy?"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMM**

The team was now in pure shock. Mommy? Since when did Zatanna had children? And an even bigger question: Who was the father? Maria stared for a second before a huge smile spread across her face. she hopped up and ran to hug Zatanna. "Mommy! I've missed you soo much!" She said as she held her "mom" tighter. "Daddy and I thought you had vanished for good! Where have you been?!" "Woah slow down there sweetie." Zatanna said pulling her off. "What now?"

Just then the computer announced the arrival of Batman. "RECOGNIZED BATMAN B02." "Alright tea-" Batman stopped when he saw Maria. "What is the meaning of this." "Grampa!" Maria yelled as she ran up to him cheerfully. "Grampa?!" Wally yelled before fainting. Batman stared down at the small child as he towered over her. "Start talking."

"This is Maria." Aqualad explained trying to keep his cool. "She just fell from a portal that appeared in the cave." He paused before continuing. "And she claims she is the daughter of Zatanna." Batman didn't even blink. "Woah hold on." Wally said after recovering ( courtesy of a certain archer.) "She just called you Grampa right? so does that mean.." he gestured toward Robin. "What!? Im only 13 I don't have kids!" Robin said frantically. "Maybe not now." Batman said, stepping forward. 'Maria, what year is this?" "Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Wally asked. Batman ignored the question. "2032." Maria answered. " I see. Maria would you come with me for a minute. You two Robin." They walked towards the therapy room. (no they don't think she's crazy i just don't know what they call that particular room. in episode disordered it was used for therapy so…)

They entered the room from tallest to shortest. First Batman then Robin and finally Maria. "what are we doing in here Grampa?" Maria asked. "I want to ask you a few questions Maria." Batman answered.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

" Um well, the last thing that happened was," Maria's voice quieted. "Being kidnapped by Joker."

"What?" Batman said surprised

"Well I told you before, you're my Grampa!" Maria replied.

"Whats you fathers name?'

"Richard." Maria said proudly.

"Whats your last name?'

"Grayson."

Batman and Robin exchanged looks. "Maria I think you've just been teleported 22 years into the past."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Luna here, so i just want to tell y'all that my grades will play like a HUGE role in whether or not I can post an update so if its taking me awhile to upload, then the most likely cause will be that. Anyway thanks for all who reviewed chaptor two. So, on with the story! :)**

**Mount Justice**

**13:02 april 4th**

"WHAT?! 22? You're 22 years away?! and you're Robin and Zatanna's kid?!" Wally was trying to process everything that had happened. The team was sitting in the living room, watching static with Superboy, as they waited for batman to finish talking with Dr Fate.. Zatanna's eyes kept going from Robin to Maria. Robin, for obvious reasons, and Maria, for the simple fact that she was going to be her daughter. She looked almost exactly like her. Her eyes however were a much more vibrant blue. Maria had gotten much more acquainted with the team. she kinda new Superboy Megan Wally and Artemis already. But Aqualad and Rocket, she hardly new. 'ill ask daddy when i go home.' Maria thought. She went absolutely nuts when she found out that Robin was her father. She remembered Nightwing telling her a bedtime story about two knights that protected their kingdom with bravery. You could recognize them by their symbols, a black bat and an R. She now realized that her dad was really telling her stories about him and grampa as the dynamic duo. It was so awesome she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh yeah, Maria do you have powers?" Artemis asked. "Uh huh!" Maria responded. "Watch this! Nibor Reappa!' then poof! a small robin appeared in her hand. "see?" Maria held out the bird for them to look. "aww its so cute!" Megan squealed. "It was the first spell I learned." maria said. " Really?" Robin asked smirking. "Who taught you?" Maria giggled. "Hee hee you did daddy!"

**Gotham** **City**

**23:12 April 5th**

**(Future)**

Nightwing paced all over the room. How could this happen? She just disappeared like like her mother. Batman typed like a maniac on the Bat computer. Tim began to help track Joker with Batgirl. "I don't get it!" Tim shouted. "What did that portal go to anyway?!" "According to the computer a blue portal usually indicates time travel," Batman stated. "I think Maria went backwards in it." Nightwing stared. "Backwards?"

**Mount Justice**

**13:32 April 4th**

**(Past)**

"Uh, Maria." Zatanna started. Maria turned to her mom. "Yeah mommy?" Zatanna looked down. 'Uh what exactly happened to me in the future?" Maria looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. "I uh really don't know,one day you just didn't come home." Zatanna's heart sunk. "I miss you." Maria said wiping a small tear from her eye. Zatanna leaned over and hugged Maria tightly. 'Soo," Zatanna said a smile coming on her face. "Whats daddy like?" Robin turned to them when he heard the word. Maria put a finger to her head. "We'll he's really really really handsome." "Really?" Zatanna asked. Robin blushed. "And he is really brave and strong." Maria continued. "and he has big big muscles!" Now it was Zatannas turn to blush. She stared at Robin, he stared back. maria looked at them, slightly confused. Wally had been listening to the WHOLE conversation. " OOOO Rob you dog!" he said punching Robin on the shoulder. 'Shut up! Wally!" Robin cried.

Just then the team heard Batman come into the room."We've discussed the problem and have come to a conclusion." batman stated at the team. "Fate will transport Maria back to her own time by re opening the portal that brought her." the team looked little disappointed. Sure, they were happy for Maria, but they went ready for her to go right now. Maria stared at her grandpa with shiny blue eyes. "But I don't wanna go just yet!" she exclaimed. Here she had a mother, and she wanted to get to spend more time with her. Batman knelt down in front of her. "if you stay much longer, you could disappear. You wouldn't exist anymore." Maria didn't understand. "But I-" she was cut off by the computer sounding. Batman rushed to the briefing room, followed by Maria and the team.

"What's going on Batman?" Rocket asked. "Joker has escaped Arkham." The dark knight answered, "I want you all to track him and report back to me, Maria stay with me." With that, the team boarded the bio ship. However, when Batman turned he noticed Maria had disappeared. 'Just like her dad,' Batman thought.

**Gotham City**

**18:34 April 4th**

The bio ship hovered above the warehouse where Joker was thought to be hiding. "Alright, we'll review mission per am -" Aqualad was cut off by a soft restling noise in the back of the bio ship. "Maria?," Robin called out. "I'm not Maria, pay no mind to this voice," came a small reply. "Maria Zatarra Grayson." Zatanna said amused with her daughter's playfulness. "Come out right now." No answer. "Ekam Airam Emoc Tuo." Laughing filled the room as Maria was lifted out of her hiding spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin caught her as she was released by the spell. "Watch ya doin here squirt?" he asked. "I wanted to come." Maria said slightly whining. Robin set her down. "Maria, you cannot come with us you know what Jokers like. He'll try to kill you!" "Eeeppp! It's Joker?!"Maria cried suddenly very scared. "Yep it's Joker." Wally said.

"You stay here while we take care of him ok Maria." Aqualad said. "No probwem" Maria responded.

Robin scanned the ware house. "Argh not asterous" he said. "There's at least 8 goons including Joker."

"Alright here's the plan." Aqualad started.

Gotham City

18:34pm April 7th

Present day

"Thank you so much for this Fate." Nightwing said as they entered the ware house where Maria was last seen. "Zatara demands that I assist you in finding his grand daughter." replied. He motioned his hands as if summoning great power. "Latrop taht koot Airam, neop-er!" As commanded , the blue portal appeared. Nightwing stepped forward, "Thank you." "Good luck." Fate said with a nod. And with that Nightwing went into the portal.

10 years before.

The team had been fighting for a good long while. The plan was simple take two goons regroup take down Joker. Unfortunately it was not working out that well. "I thought this was supposed to be short sweet and simple!" Wally complained telepathically. " We must continue!" Aqualad said assuringly. "Guys we've spotted Joker!" Robin and Zatanna called in the mental link. "Go on we will follow shortly!" Aqualad answered as he took down the goon with his electric sword. Robin and Zatanna ran off. They heard evil giggles throughout the room they entered. "Well who do we have here? A couple of Batsy's Bratsies is it."

"Joker!come out!" Robin yelled menacingly. "Now now Bird boy be patient." Joker said as he came out of the shadows. "Your little girlfriend here looks fun." Both heroes cringed at what he pulled out: a gun. "Wanna play a few rounds HA HA HA HA!"

He fired.

The portal opened above the heroes as they were fighting. Nightwing landed gracefully. The team gasped. "Who are you?" Aqualad asked, though he already had a pretty good idea. "Good to see you Kaldur, I'm Nightwing,...Robin." Everyone's eyes bulged, not at the fact of who he was obviously, but at the way he looked so much different from their Current Robin. He had grown taller over the years and had a much more muscular build. His Robin uniform had been replaced with a black uniform with nothing but a blue bird on his chest. "I am aware of who you are." Kaldur said "Your daughter has spoken highly of you." Nightwings face lit up. "You have Maria?! " Kaldur nodded. "Yes she is with us."

"I had a feeling she would make her way to you guys." Nightwing said relieved. Suddenly a shot was heard. "We will discuss more later." Kaldur said before turning."But right now we have to complete the mission."

Robin swiftly jumped out of the way as the bullet was fired. Zatanna made the first move. "Rekoj emoceb yzzid!" Joker suddenly started swaying, and grabbed his head. Robin took the opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand. Surprisingly Joker recovered quickly and regained his concentration. Fortunately Robin had managed to

knock the gun away. Suddenly the team entered with Nightwing. Robin and Zatanna stared at him. "Heh thought I was a little taller at this age." Nightwing said jokingly. He gazed at Zatanna and sighed. Joker looked at them "Well well another Bird boy? Ha this gig just Keeps getting better and better!" Nightwing scowled at him. "Joker." he said through gritted teeth. "Sorry do I know you?" "Oh your about to." Nightwing said as he cracked his knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I'm sorry I didn't have one of these my last chapter, anyway I am So SORRY I havnt updated in such a long while but I had a TON of HW and I had some bullying issues at I am so sorry, and as a reward for your patience I'll now post not one but two chapters. :D So again I'm sorry.**

Maria~

"What's going on in there?" Maria said out loud. The team hadnt come back yet and it had been an awful long time since they went in. Not tht she was keen on meeting up with Joker but waiting for the last 4hours she was very anxious now.

"Mommy Daddy." (AAWW!) Suddenly she heard a loud booming sound. "Daddy! Mommy!" Without thinking she ran out of the Bio Ship.

As she approached her steps slowed. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." But she stuck up her chest and attempted to act brave.

Meanwhile in the ware house

Joker had gotten the upper hand, the team plus Nightwing had been striped of there weapons. He had used a joker gas bomb that had somehow temporarily shut off their powers aswell. (and also knocked them out.)

When they woke up they started struggling against their bounds. "Now kiddies no need for that." Joker said as he walked around them mockingly. "You won't get away with this Joker!" Nightwing yelled. "Oh I think I will."Joker said with his eerie grin. "You see I finally figured out who blue bird here is. It's Robbie isn't it? Your from the future." Neither the team nor Nightwing said a word. "Well I also heard something about someone named Maria?" He let the last word roll off his tongue slowly. Again utter silence. "Is it your kid Robbie uh? Is that it? HA HA HA HA HA!" Robin glared at him evilly. "Fine don't answer me. Well once I find her it'll be so much fun to *Play with her* " Nightwing started to twitch. "You keep away from her you hear ." Nightwing said darkly. "KEEP AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK FREAK SHOW!" Joker stumbled back at the sudden burst of rage. Though not any of them knew it, Maria had crept in and had snuggled behind two crates, which, were about to be knocked over by Joker.(IRONIC right?!) "Woah" Joker said as he stumbled into Maria's hiding place. "Aiee!" she yelped. She stared up at the pshyco with a horrified expression. "Well well well ." Joker grinned kneeling. "What's your name little missy?" Maria didn't breath a word. "ANSWER ME !" " Maria ." Maria said between sobs. Jokers face lit up with pure evil. Nightwings head shot up. "Maria? MARIA GET OUT OF HERE!" Maria saw her older dad. "Daddy!" She tried to run to him but Joker stopped her in a choke hold. "NO!" Robin shouted. He started struggling harder. "Let me go!" Maria shouted. "Aw poor little baby." Joker cooed into her ear as he ran his hand through her hair. Maria started whimpering. Joker dragged her to the metal stairs that led to the upper room of the warehouse. "Bring her back here!" Robin yelled. Joker turned. "So you WANT to see this do you? I don't recommend it though." Joker loosened his grip on Maria as he reached for a nearby crow bar. Maria saw that this was her chance to escape so she bolted towards her family. But Joker was to quick and snatched Maria by her leg. She started screaming and kicking wildly. He pulled her towards him but before he could take hold of her shirt she bit him. Hard. Yelling with pain, he let go of her. Maria again took another bolt to her family who were frantically trying to escape. "Maria get out of here !" Kidflash yelled to his 'neice'. "We'll be alright just get out!" Rocket called. Maria didn't know what to do. If she stayed she'd be hurt, but if she left Joker would hurt her family. "Maria listen to mommy get out and find help." Zatanna said trying to keep a straight face. Maria stared at her mom. Joker walked over with the crow bar and raised it above Maria. She turned around, Joker gaped slightly, her eyes had become a glowing gold color.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Thank you all who reviewed chapter 4 and 5 So here's chapter six. Oh and uh, are any of you wondering about Zatanna's fate in the future? Well In your reveiws I would really appreciate your ideas of what happened to her. :) Ok so on whith chapter 6! :O**

Maria paused "No one hurts my family."and gave him a good kick to the place where it REALLY hurts. "WHY YOU LITTLE -" Maria hit him again. Dissappearing from the room she let out an all too familiar cackle. "She is so Robins kid."Artemis said. The whole team was surprised at the sudden bravery of the five year old. "No matter little brat." Joker called out. "Your mommy and daddy will present just as well as fun playthings." The last part earned him a good kick in the head. "Ekam a aob parw dnoura Rekoj!" Maria chanted raising her hands at Joker. A boa suddenly appeared around Joker hissing. "AAIEEE!" "Nrut ti otni sepor." Maria chanted again. Joker fell to the ground completely tied up. "Maria." the team stared at her dumbfounded. Nightwing smiled.

But it wasnt over yet. Joker managed to grab one of his knives and cut free. No one noticed him for a second and thats all the time Joker needed to snatch Maria up and hold the knife to her throat. "Not one peep outa you or else." Joker growled menacingly pressing the knife harder. Maria's eyes returned to their normal color. All that courage drained from her as she felt the sharp cold steel against her neck. She cried silently but didn't make a sound.

"Let her go right now!" Artemis yelled. Joker only smiled. Suddenly Miss Martians voice rang through their heads. The teams powers were back! "Guys I think the gas is wearing off! Maybe if I telepathically take the knife Maria would get free!"

"Put her in the phycic link Miss M" Robin said. Maria suddenly relaxed at the sound of Robin's voice in her head. "Hey squirt don't move. Listen, we've got a plan but you have to do what we say, got it?" "O-ok." Maria whimpered back.

Joker felt a slight pulling on the knife. He shrugged it off. Maria wouldnt dare do that. The pulling grew stronger. And then before he knew it, it was snatched from his hand. "What the -" Maria jumped up and kicked him clean across the face. As soon as she landed she ran. The team wiggled free with the help of Superboy and Miss Martian. "Crap." Joker said as he darted to the door. " oh No you don't mister." Zatanna said when she tripped him. Maria walked over with Nightwing and Robin, the rest of the team surrounded Joker. Maria bent down giving him a hard wack on the head. "Meanie." Robin cackled.

Nightwing bent down aswell, picking up Maria. "You miss me?" Maria stared at him. His eyes started tearing up as she flung her arms around his neck. "Daddy of course I missed you!" Her emotional state didn't last very long. "I can't believe that you were Robin! O my gosh o my gosh that's so cool!" The whole team laughed at her sudden outburst.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Thank you all who reviewe. Chapter six, I'mglad all of you like it :) but unfortunatly this will be my last chapter. :'( (this an might be a little long but PLZ readbefore reading the chapter) As you know this was myfirst story I apologise for the shortness but apparently I had a ton of views and reveiws. :) and I just wanted to say thank you all for your support. I know it sometimes took me forever to update but I had good reasons. :|So anyway, I am so glad you all liked it :)**

Mount Justice

Maria stood with Nightwing holding his hand as they waited to go home.

"What happened with Maria back with joker?" Kidflash asked."her eyes were glowing!"

hovered above them. "I believe she had a magic surge." he said as he was preparing to summon the portal. "Some young magicians have them. Unbelievable amounts of mistic force run through their body." "Ok well " Kidflash rubbed the back of his neck.

Nightwing looked at his younger self. "Your gonna do good." Robin gave a small nod. Maria walked up to him. "Thank you ... Dad." she said giving him a big hug. Robin knelt down wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly Maria gave him a quick peck on the cheek , blushing. Robin looked at her before kissing her forehead. Maria then walked to Zatanna. "I love you mom." Zatanna couldn't hold it in any longer, she collapsed to her knees and hugged Maria tightly. "I love you to sweetie." she said kissing her cheek. Maria was slightly stunned, then she smiled, gave her mom a kiss, and walked back to Nightwing. Meagan's lip quivered at the sight. Artemis had a smile on her face. Superboy, well he just looked. "Well, thanks guys it was good to see you all again." Nightwing said. Batman came up to them. "You take care." "Kay old man." Maria giggled.

"C'mon baby bird " Nightwing said taking her hand. "Ok daddy." She paused. "Daddy, when we get home will you tell me a story about Batman and Robin?" Nightwing grinned. "Ok birdy." Maria blushed again. "And dad can I be your sidekick?" Everyone stared. "We'd have to give you a name." "WHAT?!" KidFlash yelled."Nighty buddy she's only 5 years old!" Maria frowned. "Gag mih." A green ribbon wrapped around KFs mouth. Artemis and Robin laughed hysterically. "Girl, if only you could come and do that each day!" Artemis laughed holding her mid drift. "How bout Nightingale?" Nightwing suggested. "Yeah ok!" Maria said excitedly. "Latrop

Fo Eht Erutuf Nepo won!" Dr. Fate yelled thrusting his chest forward. (pfft) O_O The oh so loved portal opened in front of Nightwing and Maria. "Ready Maria?" She nodded. They stepped into the portal. Turning around, they gave one last wave to the team. Waving back, the team smiled, knowing that they'ed know them soon enough… in the future.

The End

An: Wow that was short :( I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of chapters, I hoped it would be at least 10 But heck people liked it. ;)

Ok incase all of you are wondering what happened to Zatanna, well guess what!?

Youll find out in the sequel! =D

Oh guess I shoulda asked first do you guys want a sequel? PLZ tell me in your reveiws.


End file.
